


No Need For Nervousness, It's Just A Little Turbulence

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: sohotoutthebed, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are for the public… and somethings are for Adam’s eyes only</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Nervousness, It's Just A Little Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SoHotOutTheBed Valentine's Fic Fest on Dreamwidth. It was anon until today! BOO! It was me! LMAO Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Snakes on a Plane(Bring It) from Cobra Starship

Title: No need for nervousness, It’s just a little turbulence  
Author/Artist: valress  
Recipient: The sohotoutthebed community  
Rating: NC17  
Word Count: 1k  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff  
Warnings: Frottage, public sex, dirty talk, size kinkishness  
Summary: Something’s are for the public… and something’s are for Adam’s eyes only  
Notes: Um… public sex is hot… that is pretty much it LOL. Title from Snakes on a Plane(Bring It) from Cobra Starship

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy wouldn’t admit it out loud but he loved it when Adam picked him up. Not just when they were goofing around with everyone, but during sex as well. He loved that Adam could just toss him around, move him however he wanted. It made him feel sexy, like he was being taken care of. In his head it sounds lame as fuck, but in the moment… it makes him come hard. So when he feels Adam come up behind him at the club that night he knows it’s going to be one of those nights. He sighs happily as he leans back against Adam’s chest.

“Wanna dance?” Adam’s husky whisper sent shivers down Tommy’s spine. Tommy could only nod as he let Adam lead him out into the crush of undulating bodies. 

Keeping his back to Adam’s chest, Tommy closed his eyes and let one arm come up to grasp at Adam’s neck, holding him close. He felt Adam’s hand slide over his ribs, trailing down toward the waist of his jeans, stopping just above his belt, fingers teasing the small strip of skin just above. Tommy sighed and just let Adam lead, bodies moving together slowly, grinding to the thrum of the music, letting it wash over them. Tommy tensed slightly when he felt a different hand touch his hip. Opening his eyes he just quirked an eyebrow at the interloper and waited for Adam to notice. He knew the moment that happened, the unwanted hand and body it was attached to left in a hurry. Tommy let out a small chuckle and turned to face Adam. 

“Scaring the other boys away?” Tommy whispered against Adam’s lips.

“No one touches you but me. I don’t share.” Adam tightened his arms around Tommy’s waist, his fingertips dipping down the back of Tommy’s jeans, teasing the top of Tommy’s ass.

“You won’t let them touch…” Tommy said as he let Adam guide him backward toward a wall. “But you’ll let them watch.”

“Yes, this way they can see what they can’t have. They get to see you come apart and know that they can never feel it.” Adam growled as he crowded into Tommy’s space, effectively cutting off his entire view of the club. Getting his hands under Tommy’s thighs Adam hefted him up, pinning him against the wall. “You want them to see. You want them to watch you.”

Tommy let his head fall back as Adam started rubbing against him, lining their cocks up between the layers of denim, he could feel his cock leaking already, making a wet spot on the front of his jeans. He momentarily cursed the fact that he let Adam talk him into not wearing underwear, but when Adam rolled his hips just right his brain fizzled and he couldn’t care less, he just wanted Adam to keep doing it. His hands fisted in Adam’s shirt as Adam’s mouth closed over his collarbone sucking lightly as he kept steady pressure and friction going. Tommy gasped as Adam brought a hand up and pinched his nipple lightly, rubbing his thumb over the thin material covering it. 

“God, more please…” Tommy gasped out as Adam sped up, moving with the music, whispering the words softly against his skin as he left a trail of bite marks across the bottom of Tommy’s throat. “Are they watching? Can they see?”

“Baby, they’re all watching you, watching you moan like a whore. They want to watch you take my cock, want to watch you spread wide open for it.” Adam growled into Tommy’s ear, his hands digging into Tommy’s thighs, teeth biting the thin skin of Tommy’s shoulder. “You’d let me wouldn’t you? Strip you right here, bend you over… make you take it. You’d like that.”

Tommy couldn’t speak, he just moaned out loud and clutched at Adam tighter, trying to move his hips, get the friction just right. He was on edge, he could feel the stirring of his orgasm, but Adam knew not to let him come yet, it wasn’t time. The game wasn’t over.

“Tommy…” Adam stopped moving, pinning Tommy to the wall with his hips he grabbed a handful of Tommy’s hair forcing him to look Adam in the face. “You want that? Want me to spread you wide open… let them all watch as you take my cock like a whore?”

Tommy swallowed, he knew the rules. He had to use his voice, had to answer when Adam asked him questions, if he didn’t this all stopped. Blinking slowly he nodded as he said. “Yes… please.”

“Good boy, that’s my good boy.” Adam crooned as he started moving again this time faster and with more purpose, his hands gripping tight around Tommy’s hips, pressing him harder against the wall. Tommy groaned as Adam’s mouth finally finally found his. His tongue sweeping inside Tommy’s mouth tasting like the cranberry juice he was sipping on earlier. Tommy felt Adam shuddering, he knew the game was almost over. He tightened his legs around Adam’s waist, sucked hard on Adam’s tongue as he felt his orgasm roiling through his belly. With a muffled cry and a savage hip twist Tommy came, throwing his head back gasping for air. He held tight to Adam as he came back down. Slowly he let his legs slide off Adam’s hips, still holding tight to Adam he stood up straight and fixed his shirt, not caring one bit about the prominent wet spot on the front of his jeans. Grasping Adam’s hand he looked over and caught the smug look on Adam’s face as he saw the boy from earlier. Smirking slightly, Tommy buried his face in Adam’s shoulder. 

“Can we go home now?” Tommy asked softly, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Cause I really want you to spread me out and get your cock in me.”

Adam choked slightly and gazed down at Tommy. “How did I get so damn lucky with you?”

“Don’t know babe, but you sure did.” Tommy laughed as he practically dragged Adam out the door wanting to get back to their house so Adam could do all that he promised in the club, only this time without the audience. 

Somethings were for Adam’s eyes only.


End file.
